


Rilaya One-Shots

by rilaya258



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lots of jealous!Riley, Pining, Song Lyrics, cute I hope, lot of drunk/high Riley and maya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilaya258/pseuds/rilaya258
Summary: I can't write multi-chapters because my head is too full of ideas sooooo here's a bunch of oneshots hopefully. I have a load of ideas for this.





	1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck is this?!"  
"Riley?!!"  
"Get out! Get out now!"

Fuck, she's angry. Josh practically sprints out of the window, you wouldn't be surprised if he broke a leg going down the fire escape that fast. Pussy. Well, Riley does look pretty mad right now. 

"What the hell, Riles?"  
"You. Do. Not. Get. To. Call me. Riles. Right now."  
"Jeez, calm down babe."

Ha! She blushed! Wait, ha? Why do you care if she blushed?

"What was that Maya?! You're underage and this whole room smells of weed and he's my uncle for gods sakes! And mmph-"  
"Sh, Riles, you're ruining the moment."  
"This isn't a moment!"  
"What?"  
"My moment is my moment!"  
"Alright Huckleberry."  
"Stop talking about boys. I'm gay Maya!"

Fuck. She must think you're out of it. 

"Shit, Riles c'mere, why didn't you tell me?"  
"Scared." She mumbles, burying her face in the crook of your neck, shit, her hair and skin are so much softer than Josh's. Hopefully she won't notice the...

"Are these hickeys?!"  
"Uh, no..."  
"Maya!"  
"Ugh! We've kinda been hooking up for a while."  
"Ew!"  
"Hey!"  
"He's my uncle! And you're underage and this - you're underage and this whole room smells of weed and he's my uncle for gods sakes!" 

Shit, she's crying. You lay back on your bed silently stroking her hair until the sobbing ceases and you think she must've fallen asleep. Your Spotify starts playing and you sigh gently. Poor Riles. 

she had a face straight out a magazine 

Fuck that, poor Maya pining after her for so long and now she's gay?! Okay, you're an asshole for assuming she has a crush on you - but still! 

"Love you Riles,"  
"M'not sleep,"  
"Sh, or I'll kiss you to shut you up."

You shouldn't have said that. 

you got a pretty kinda dirty face  
when she's leaving your home, she's begging you stay, stay, stay

"Riles don't leave, please." 

And she makes no effort to move but she's still stiff against you, like a dead body or something. 

Shut up, inner Maya.  
Sorry, outer Maya.  
Whatever. 

"You want to kiss me?"  
"Uh, I want you to go to sleep,"  
"Kissing you isn't much of a punishment,"  
"Then why aren't you?"

She looks up then, face bright red and oh god, she better not think you're experimenting or some shit.

"Promise me you're not doing or saying this to comfort me."  
"You're Riley Matthews, pretending shit only leaves you hurt in the long run because love is your favourite thing in the world. It scares me, you scare me."  
"I scare you?"  
"Shit Riles, of course you do. I love you so much it hurts, and now you're gay?"  
"Always gay Maya, just not... uh... out, y'know?"  
"Right, sorry."  
"It's fine baby."  
"Baby?"

She blushes, "you wanted to kiss me, I assumed."  
"Still do."  
"Then do."

You do. 

babe, you look so cool


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Riley is a little obsessed with the party scene and Maya's not here for it but she loves Riley.

mayerrrrr  
M at a  
MAYA  
RILEY  
Heeeeeeey xxxxxxxx<3  
Are u drunk?  
noooooo ;ppppkbgc  
coming to get you now.   
hurry :(

Fuckin' hell Riley. You grip the steering wheel, annoyed at how white your knuckles get, annoyed at how much it now stands out because you and riley both have year round tans thanks to the sun in California. You smile a little then, because honestly you were so lucky to get into UCLA on a soccer scholarship instead of art, and, well, you can't believe Riley got anywhere on cheerleading and softball - but you're definitely not complaining (unlike your asshole roommate who made Riley move in with you in your dorm because you guys were 'too annoying'). 

Huuuuuuuungry  
Hungry?  
Don't txxxxxxr and driv  
Who said I'm driving?  
Riely! .xxxnsbzd   
Clam down, I'll be two minutes.   
Lov u dabbu

Dabbu is a new one. You sigh, although you love Riley, she's pretty far gone with the whole party scene. You'd pick her up every night though if you had to; you just would. 

"Where is she, asshole?"  
"How the fuck am I supposed to know."  
"Don't waste my time or I'll shove your testicles down your throat and make you eat my shoe."  
"And then what."   
"Fuck off."

He doesn't get the message, immediately pinning you against the wall and ghosting his lip over your ear, and oh my god you're gay but at least someone's paying attention to you. Fuck it, you think and you kiss him softly, before he shoves his tongue down your throat. 

Just as you're considering changing your name to Maria Consuelo and moving to Mexico to avoid this douche, a pair of soft hands yank you from the asshole and drag you upstairs.

"Riley!" 

She stops suddenly, turning right into a bedroom and pinning you on the bed. This is so much better than whatever Bucko downstairs was trying. 

"You're. Mine. Okay?"   
"Whatever you say Riles."  
"Who's Riley?" She laughs and you look up suddenly. Thank god, it's just Riley looking at you like a goofball, and fuck you love her so much, and fuck is she biting your neck. 

"Riles."  
"Maya."  
"This isn't right. You're drunk."  
"Not that drunk. Ask me any math question."  
"What's a triangle?"  
"Fuck you."

She rolls off you huffing, "I do love you, it's just easier when I'm drunk."  
"Because you have something to blame it on." You sigh, sitting up and running your hand through your hair.

"Mayaaaaa..."  
"I know baby, it's difficult, you just never remember."  
"I always do."

She's crying now, like really crying and you don't know what to do, because you're the reason she's crying. 

"You don't know how to love me when you're sober." You mutter scooping her up into your arms. 

She's quieter now, seemingly more comfortable in your arms, thank god. 

"They're lyrics."   
"You're a lyric."

Riley pouts and shit, it's so cute.   
"I'm the whole damn song."  
"Album more like." You frown, starting your car. 

"Can we talk?"  
"You're drunk."  
"Please Maya."  
"Fine."  
"I'm sorry, okay? I know you do this all the time for me and I'm sorry!"  
"Please stop crying baby."  
"Can we pull over."  
"...yeah, sure."

You're at the beach, and you're glad because Riley only ever smokes here, never drinks. 

"Got any smokes?" She giggles.  
"Just weed."  
"I've never been high."  
"I'll teach you."  
"I feel high when I'm with you."  
"Thought you'd never been high?"

She laughs as you grind the weed in the stupid gold grinder Zay got you a few weeks ago. It's ugly as hell and has stupid rainbows all over it, but it was a coming out gift and you love him for it. 

"I've got grape and strawberry-kiwi."  
"Weed?"  
"Papers, Riles, like what you smoke with."  
"Starry berry." She laughs.   
This is such a bad idea but fuck it, you're never allowed to be the bad influence anymore, maybe you miss it. 

(you don't, and you're so selfish that you secretly look forward to when she parties because soon she'll be back to the girl who loves you almost as much as you love her)

"I think I could write songs about what I feel for you." Riley mutters as you finish rolling and light the joint.   
"And I have done paintings for what I feel for you." You grin, blowing smoke in her face. 

She coughs cutely and holds out her hand.   
"Nuh-uh, I'm gonna teach you, it's not like your little death pencils."  
"Ha ha, you just want to kiss me."  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"I wish you didn't have to find an excuse."  
"Same, but you're drunk. Put your mouth into an 'O'. Good, now when I breathe out you breathe in, and no tongue or we'll choke, okay?"  
"No promises."

You laugh and place your hands around her neck, immediately goosebumps rise and you almost feel bad, but last month you spent over three hundred dollars on driving around after drunk Riley. 

"Ready?"  
"Since I was fourteen."  
"Shut up."

You place your mouth over hers very gently, and she follows your order almost perfectly, licking your lip slightly when you pull away. 

"Tastes like sugar!" She grins after blowing the smoke out in a cute little ring.   
"It's paper, the flavour won't be too overpowering," you grin.   
"I want to smoke it."  
"Then I have no excuse to kiss you." You pout and she plucks the joint from your hand once you've had a little over half and momentarily forget where you are. 

"You don't need one." She mutters lowly before lunging at you, attaching her lips to your neck. 

You sigh, because in all honesty this is what you've wanted in so long. But it hurts; as soon as Riley wakes up you'll get her an Advil and she'll pretend she doesn't see the purple bruising on your neck. 

"Riles, we should go, I'm high." You laugh.   
"So we'll sleep right here."

She smiles sweetly and suddenly disappears. The paranoia hits you and you worry she's drowning.

"Riley! Riles please, you can't swim!!" 

Warm hands wrap around you as you're still trying to pull your shirt off to find Riley. 

"Easy tiger, right here." She smirks, kissing you softly, as if there's more she's trying to say with the kiss, what she can't say aloud.   
"Maya," she mutters, pushing you onto the blanket and putting her head into her hands. 

"What's up, baby?"  
"I wasn't that drunk when you came and got me."

You freeze: this is new. 

"How much had you had?"  
"Two lemonades and a beer."

Shit, she wouldn't have even been tipsy. 

"I just wanted to smell of beer. So you wouldn't interrogate me." She sobbed, hot tears trailing down her cheeks. 

Fuck. 

"Hey, c'mere, it's okay."   
"It's not! I see how you look at me, I love it so much but you want to move on and date ugly art lesbians."  
"Easy tiger, I'm one of those ugly art lesbians."  
"Not. Ugly." She frowns, moving up from your neck and kissing you again. 

"Riles, what does this mean."  
"I don't know, I wanted to be sober when I said I was in love with you."

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically Maya's an asshole and Riley is so here for it (highkey trying to be lowkey) and Lucas has no clue.

Ah shit, here comes Maya freakin Hart. 

"Hey babe, you still good to tutor me tonight?"  
"I'm not sure,"  
"Why?"

Heh, why does she look nervous? Oh wait, why do you care, she's Hart. Maya Hart. 

"Well Maya," you lean forward, weirdly flattered she'd suddenly taken more interest in you. Stupid pervy, super hot Maya Hart. 

"I had a wet dream about you last night and don't think I can focus on you long enough to tutor you."  
"Oh... well, we can do something about that." She smirks but her cheeks are suddenly pink. For Maya Hart to blush, you have to be practically flawless, so you nearly blush yourself. 

"What was it about?" Maya continues, looking excited.  
"Well you got hit by a bus and it was so funny I wet myself."  
"Asshole."  
"See you tonight, shitdick,"  
"Baby," she smirked, getting all up in your personal space, fuck you're definitely blushing now. 

"If I did have a dick, which I really don't need, ask anyone, I can promise you it would be a lot better than Lupus'."  
"His name is Lucas!"  
"Whatever, see you tonight."  
"My place?"  
"As always."

She turns on her heels and you wonder if you should've told her the actual contents if your dream, as you're more frustrated than her now. Actually, no way. Not worth it. Not Maya Hart. 

~

"I'm bored."  
"Well clearly becoming a functioning member of society is boring then,"  
"See! This is why I couldn't have any of the suggested tutors: you get me!" She leans forward seductively and you swallow heavily. 

"C'mon Maya, let's just learn and then we can eat."  
"I'm hungry now." She pouts.   
"Cookie?"   
"Sure. But I meant hungry for information..."  
"Good, who was the last known emperor of China?"  
"Funny. How about if I answer right you have to answer one of my questions?"  
"Nothing sexual?"  
"No promises."  
"Fine. What does je t'aime mean?"  
"I thought we were studying history?"  
"French history." You grin, wiggling your eyebrows. Why did you do that?  
"It means I love you, as in I love you so much for letting me have you at my complete disposal Riley Matthews."  
"Sure, your turn."  
"Are you a virgin?"  
"Hey!"  
"What?"

That's inappropriate?! Surely it is, even for her. But her eyebrow's raised as if it isn't, and you're damned if you're not cool enough to play this game. 

"Fine, yes I'm a virgin."  
"Score!"  
"No score! No bases! No teams!"  
"What?"  
"Nothing."

She laughs, taking a huge bite of her cookie. You don't know how she does that without choking. Well, her mouth - and ego - is pretty huge. 

"Next one, oh great quiz master."  
"Shut up. Who was the third king of France?"  
"My ass, that's never going to be on the quiz."   
"You never know."  
"Fine, Henry the third."  
"You've been studying?"

In all honesty, you have no clue if she's right, she just speaks with so much confidence all the time. She probably could've said Tom Hanks and you'd believe her. Darn Hart. 

"Is that a bad thing? Don't answer that, my question is, does Freak-Face huckleberry want to stick his mystery meat into your lunch box?"  
"Ew! And yeah, I mean, he's tried, I guess."

For some reason her face goes dark and her jaw flexes. It's kinda hot. In a totally, you're-an-asshole-but-I-wanna-kiss-you-way. Or not, you have a boyfriend Riley!!

"Why does it matter? I said no and now he has to wait until I'm ready."  
"It doesn't, I just don't want him corrupting your innocence,"  
"That's your job - right?"

She smiles then, a real smile, and they're so rare that you can't help but smile back - like a lovesick puppy.

"Sure, princess."  
"Okay, long answer, two questions if you get it right."  
"And if I get it wrong?"  
"We study more."  
"Ugh."  
"So get it right. Second house of France and how long they reigned?"  
"Um, direct captains, and, uh nine eight seven to thirteen twenty two."  
"Twenty nine, but that's fine."  
She smirks, "will Matthews think the same?"  
You laugh, striking what you hope is a cool pose, "I'm the only Matthews in this house!"  
"Sure. Do you want to bang Friar?"  
"Gross, no!"  
"Huh?"

Oh, shit. She's looking at you like you've grown a second head. Maybe you have, an evil anti-Riley that spouts off everything you don't want people to know. Like that you have way more interest in girls, especially asshole cliche girls who break everyone's heart (or Hart, ha).

Not funny Riley. 

"Are you a virgin?"  
"That doesn't sound like a history question... though I am legendary." Maya smirked, asshole. 

"So that's a no?"  
"It's a yes. I guess I watch a lot of porn though."

How was this girl so confident? It's as if she knew the effect she had on everyone, you included. Ugh, asshole brain. Asshole Maya. 

"You have to answer another one, an embarrassing one!"  
"Um, my porn habits aren't embarrassing?"  
"Teenage hormones I guess, when's the last time you cried?"  
"No way."  
"Please,"

You lean forward, knowing Maya's eyes would immediately go straight to your very low neckline. Ha, pervert. 

"Uh... a girl squirted and we were both so shocked we cried."  
"Oh my god."

And holy shit, that's fucking hilarious. Maya 'Hart-breaker'. Oh my god. 

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!"  
"No. Oh my god."

And suddenly she's on top of you. 

Um.   
Shit. 

And now you're making out. Why are you making out? You hate Maya Hart, right? And she's not a virgin? Ah, fuck it. 

"Mmmmaya.."  
"That's more, like it,"  
"No, Maya! What are we doing?"  
"What Friar can't."  
"Is that so?"  
"Shit!"

Ah, motherfucker, that asshole. Your boyfriend. 

Of three years. 

Huh. 

"Luke!"  
"Luke?"  
"Shut up Maya, and get off me?"  
"That's not what you were saying before."  
"Shut up."  
"Or what?"

And shit, why does Lucas have to be here? She's so hot and her legs are fuckin' endless, well, you think so because you never got to fucking touch them. And she's blonde and carefree and so not like anyone else. She's...

Fuck, she's Maya Hart.   
Fuck it. 

"Lucas, I think we should break up?"  
"Shit, really Riles?"  
"I swear to God Maya!"  
"I'll be going then, see you around Riley, uh bye Megan."

Maya practically threw Lucas out of the window at that. 

"Asshole! He knew my name! You were moaning it enough!"  
"Maya?!"  
"What? You were."  
"Oh, shut up Maya."  
"Make me."

Maya's much closer than before, and, wow. Her eyes are so green and so blue and all flecked with gold. Oh my god, she's gorgeous."

"You're beautiful,"  
"Shut up."  
"Never been called beautiful?"

She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, but the bright red face and stutter prove it is. 

"Only hot or sexy, mostly by dudes."  
"I can make you feel beautiful."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"Try me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU taken from 'of swirls and hot coffee' where whatever your soulmate writes shows up on your skin, and Riley may or may not hate her soulmate. This is hopefully all in third person this time.

Riley couldn't help it. She fucking hated her soulmate. 

Mel

Melanie 

Mel <3

"Shut up!" She wanted to scream at her arm, but what would it matter? The stupid lovesick idiot would still jot Melanie down on her (hopefully it's a her) arm as if it held the secrets to who put the sun in the sky and the stars next to the moon.

Well, jokes on you, asshole, I'm not called Melanie.   
Stupid Melanie. 

Riley had had enough of this stupid tradition. When she was four she was in love with the idea of love, and made her entire kindergarten class line up as she doodled spiders and chimneys and clouds on her 'soulmates' forehead, waiting for any indication of similarity. 

All she got was disappointed and three days of detention, which in kindergarten was a pretty big deal. 

At age eleven she decided soulmates weren't for her, especially when the hot, super hot green eyed transfer student wasn't it. 

Hello?  
Melanie?  
Are you there?

I miss your drawings...

Shut up! 

Eventually this other person gave up, instead wistfully doodling Melanie across her wrist every now and again, before rubbing it off furiously, leaving a bright red imprint on Riley. 

In all honesty she felt bad. Poor lovesick idiot. Poor Melanie. Whoever they were. 

Then there was Maya. Maya was weird. She claimed to be colourblind but everyone said it was so she could get away with wearing different shades of black everyday without getting funny looks. Or the weird stick and poke tattoos that creeped over her neck. 

Her soulmate clearly had a warped sense of humour. 

No one knew shit about Maya Hart, apart from that other weird girl. Melissa or something. 

Well, she wasn't weird. She was practically a fucking goddess, what was weird was that she followed Maya around all day, asking to see her wrists and neck. 

Freaks.

Melissa had this long, blonde hair that always smelt amazing, though Riley didn't know what it was. The smell followed her around, not in a weird way like feet or onion, but in a way that made you want to follow her, as if she'd tell you all of the secrets behind the pyramids and why some people sleep during the day. 

(Riley knew that anyway, when her brother moved to France to stop feeling like a zombie all the time.)

But Melissa looked at Maya like she was so fucking soft. Like she could fall apart at any second. She would stare at people who'd look down on her, and though Maya got pissy, she knew it was nice to have someone who cared that much. 

"Hey Riley, don't be late for history!"

Well, anyone apart from the eighth grade history teacher - your father. 

"Hey."  
"Hey?"  
"Riley, right?"  
"Uh, yeah, Melissa?"  
"Mel, if you're a friend,"  
"What's up?"  
"I need you to partner up with Maya today, she's transferring to your class and I can't follow her because I'm not in AP history. Promise me okay?"  
"Uh, sure, I promise."

And holy shit, this Mel girl smells fucking amazing. She's hugging her ????!

"Thank you. Don't worry, she's a peach."

And oh my god did she fucking wink, but who knows, she's so hot people probably think she does shit like that all the time. 

Focus Riley, Maya Hart. 

Hey, maybe it's time to tease this asshole soulmate. 

Melissa

It takes less than two minutes for a reply to make its way onto her wrist. 

"Partner up!"  
"Shit, Maya!"  
"Right here Riley?"

She's kinda cute. 

A peach. 

"Who's Melissa?" Maya grins, moving her sleeve up. 

Shit, Riley's glad there's nothing but ink there. Shit; there's ink there. Your blotchy blue handwriting. 

Maya's pen is black. 

"A peach. Who's Melanie?"  
"Jealous already?"  
"Clearly territorial."

Maya blushes at that, and there's so much to ask her, to tell her. But first:

"Are you designing or presenting the flag?"  
"Designing. The thought of presenting makes me want to throw up."  
"Why does Melissa always check your sleeves?"

She laughs then, like, really laughs, and oh my god it's such a nice sound and oh my god. 

"You're laughing at me."  
"Oh, honey no."   
"Peaches, yes!"  
"Her name's Melanie!"

Oh. So the pretty girl who practically pushed Maya into her lap is the girl Maya is pretty much in love with. 

"Oh."  
"Oh, it's not like that. Her soulmates called Joe, he lives in England."  
"Oh."  
"Great vocabulary you got there Riles."   
"Why does she check your sleeves?"  
"Oh, uh..."  
"Nevermind Maya," 

And shit, Riley could cry, why couldn't she just reply to her? She's so broken and sad, she looks so sad. 

"Shit, no, Christ no it's not like that. She just, uh, she knows you stopped replying when you were eleven, why's that by the way?"  
"Oh, haha, that's when you started writing Mel..."  
"Jealous much?"  
"Maybe."  
"It's not like that."

And deep down, Riley knows it's not, but for now, Maya has a lot of lost time to make up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically OC is a person I had a massive crush on who basically kicked me out of their life so I could get over it. Sweet, right?


	5. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, cheesiest thing I've ever wrote. 
> 
> I THINK ITS MEANT TO BE YOGI BUT I GOT IT WRONG
> 
> Or 
> 
> Maya's a heartbreaking rebel with a huuuuuuuge soft spot for Riley, because who doesn't have one?

Oh my god, it's just a skirt. 

Okay, it's not just a skirt, it's a mid thigh, borrowed off your crazy girlfriend, red plaid skirt with rips that make it hang loose on your already bony hips, but it's so cute. 

And Maya's so cute. 

When she's not being asshole, head bitch in charge, rebel without a care Maya, at least. 

She walks you to class! She braids your hair, and kisses your cheek and forehead before your neck, and calls you beautiful (not hot or sexy unless you annoy her - which is a lot), she tutors you in Spanish, she's possessive as fuck and grabs your thigh whenever she can - which is actually a lot, she takes you to acoustic concerts so there aren't mosh-pits, she picks you up from soccer and never flirts with anyone, she got your initials tattooed on her neck (you told her off for that one), she works at your mom's bakery for free! She's perfect!!!

Okay, maybe it's the low cut crop top, and Maya's knee high socks and Maya's boots - maybe the entire outfits Maya's - but really, you're dating the coolest girl in the school. She's such a dream, ugh. 

"Hey, daddy's little monster."  
"Stop calling me that you ass!"

She just laughs, and you can't help but kiss her, leaning into her stupid Camaro that you swear she likes more than you. Screw it, she loves it more than you. 

"You kind of are though," Maya grins, getting out of her car to kiss you properly, leaning you onto the bonnet of the car and sliding her hands dangerously close to your skirt.  
"I knew I was wearing this for a reason,"  
"You're wearing this because you look hot as fuck."  
"Hot?"  
"Yeah, and I've got the perfect thing to complete the look,"

She suddenly leans into your neck, and you've definitely done this before, but oh my god it's such a nice feeling.  
"Mmmaya, PD aaaaah,"  
"Hmm?"  
"Nothin'."  
She laughs, and leans back, admiring her handiwork before opening her car door for you and jumping in herself. 

"My dads gonna flip,"  
"Maybe he'll stop setting so much homework then."  
"Oh please, he's set you detention for the rest of your life. There's no way out."  
"I might have one though,"

And why on earth are you at school on a Sunday? Has Maya lost her mind? You thought you were going to Maya's to - uh - make up for lost time while she was in Ireland. Maya seems to have forgotten her promise as she leads you through to the janitor's closet, somehow ducking past the security cameras. 

"What happened here Riles?"  
"Well, I think there's new cleaning product, and he replaced that bucket, and it's where a certain Maya Hart gave me a gorgeous bruise on my butt after shoving me against the doorknob and kissing me for the first time."  
"Adorable."

Maya smiles, and her genuine smile is so fucking heartbreaking, even though you know she's more loyal than an entire shelter full of Labrador puppies.  
"Wanna repeat history?"  
"Sure, bruises heal."

And suddenly your butt is aching, but Maya's hands are quickly there to numb the pain, and oh my god she's got so much better at kissing, if that was possible. Wrapping your legs around her waist, you can't help but let out a very content sigh as she slides her tongue into your mouth.  
"Well, we just rewrote history."  
"Wouldn't be the first time, Shawn,"  
"Shut up,"  
"Make me."  
"As much as I'd love to, we got places to be babe."

Ugh, babe. You love her so much it literally hurts. Your heart clenches when you remember how jealous she got around Lucas in the first few months of your relationship, so much so that she literally tackled you at lunch and got both of you detention for cracking the wall from 'sudden pressure' (aka Maya making out with you in front of the entire tenth grade student body, not that you were complaining, you love how possessive she is). 

"Here?"  
"Huh?"  
"Distracted by how much you like me?"  
"Sure."

Like. Sure. But no time to focus on that, you're now at the back of the library, where a very nervous Maya Hart asked you on your first date. 

"I seem to remember promises of Cheesecake Factory and movie night, but I got a very horny Hart trying to grope me in front of ELF."  
"Shut up, I made up for it."  
"You did."  
"It's weird how many memories we have in this shit-hole," Maya sighs, leading you to Mr Matthews' (your father's) classroom. 

"What's so special about this room?"  
"What's not?" You snort. Maya looks so fucking vulnerable right now, oh my god. 

"Okay baby, this is not only were we first met and talked, because my dad partnered you with me on the greatest history presentation this world has ever seen -"  
"You mean the most tense."  
"Sure. But it's also where in front of a shocked - and still shook - history class you claimed to be terrified of -"  
"Only your pops."  
"Keep interrupting me, see where it gets you."  
"Sorry princess."  
"Oh, uh, th-thanks, heh. But you basically proposed to me."  
"I basically asked you to be my girlfriend."  
"Best day of my life!"  
"Wanna bet?" 

Shit: all the lights are off, how is it so dark? And you can't see Maya, obviously. But you can hear desks scraping and what on earth is Maya doing. You hear the drop of fabric and there's a hand leading you up to a table, and if Maya hadn't obviously planned all of this she'd surely kill them. 

"Peaches?"  
"Just a second, princess,"

You can't help the scarlet blush covering your face, and is that Bruno Mars?! 

Oh my god. 

There's dim fairy lights everywhere, and Darby on skates, and Farkle holding a boom box, and of course Lucas is locked outside. Your dads shaking his head and smiling and Maya looks so nervous right now. 

Oh my god. 

"Okay, sweet Jesus. I know what you're like Riley and I love you, yeah, I love you for it, but I need you to shut up for a minute, okay? Good Okay, here goes nothin'...

When I first met you Riles, I wanted to hate you so bad, and I thought I did for a while. But it's impossible! I mean it! You're like a vision of everything that's good in the world and you make little babies smile and oh my god, your smile is the best thing I've ever seen, like ever. Apart from your laugh, or your eyes, or your body, oh my god your body."

Okay, you're going to go into cardiac arrest, luckily Sarah's there with an oxygen mask 'cause Maya's that much of a loser. 

"And I'm getting distracted, but you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and getting partnered with you, and having the courage to kiss you even though I claim to be afraid of nothing was he best thing I've ever done, apart from kissing you in front of everyone because, duh, you're mine forever and always."

Why can't you see, oh right, tears. 

"And, oh god please be happy tears..."  
"Super, duper happy,"  
"Oh god, and I guess what that's what this is all about. I know I'm afraid of commitment, and you're way too good for me. But for some reason you keep trying to convince me otherwise, and you make me feel like I'm worthy and that I'm beautiful and holy shit I love you so much."

"Language!"  
"Matthews! Basically Riley, I'm sucky with commitment and right now, this is all I can give you, but oh god I hope it's enough. I'm in love with you Riley Matthews..."

Shit. She's on one knee.

"And I swear I'm yours forever, as long as you want me, and don't worry, this isn't a proposal. Basically it's called a promise ring and -"  
"YES!"  
"What?"  
"Yes! Yes, yes, oui, si, gluten taag, anything oh my god Maya... YAAAAAAAAAAY!"  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you more."

There's a diamond! A diamond!!! It's a pretty simple gold ring, but oh my god a diamond, tiny little diamonds in an infinity formation, and Maya Penelope Hart is about to lose her virginity - what? It's not like she's been waiting for the past eight months...

"Everyone out!"

Totally understanding, everyone rushes out, especially your dad, thankfully locking the door for you. 

Maya just looks at you, and then smirks against your mouth as you lift her from your waist to the desk, the one she used to dance and sing on. And holy moly, this classroom is about to go from historic to legendary. 

Okay, definitely not just a skirt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just really love the idea of the girls playing soccer(it's called football jesus crisps), shoot me.

"Don't fucking try me Matthews!"  
"Or what Hart? Face it, Missy was offside, accept it or run laps."  
"Cunt."  
"Fifteen!"  
"Bitch!"  
"Twenty, wanna push for fifty?"  
"No, Miss Matthews," Maya's smirk was anything but sweet, and she made sure to sway her hips as she ran. Riley fucking hated her for it; how was it even possible to be so infuriating and so fucking hot?

She was gonna get it after practice. 

'Hey, free after school?'

"No texting while running Hart!"

Maya stopped suddenly, "I wasn't, who's texting you?"  
"Jealous?"  
"Who's fucking texting you?"  
Riley grinned, deciding to tease her kind of but not really girlfriend. "Lucas. Ugh he's so hot!"

Maya scowled and continued her run at a much slower pace, knowing Riley would have to wait for her and then wouldn't have time to see fuckboy Friar after practice. Riley grinned, knowing the only person she ever wanted to spend time with was Maya, even if she was an asshole. 

~

Riley and Maya's make-out sessions of recent had barely made it past Maya's car, but sue her, Riley couldn't wait. 

"What are you-"  
"Shut up, Hart."  
"Ooooooooh." Maya shuddered. 

Fevered kisses became panting and grabbing wherever Maya's uniform would allow Riley, along with lip biting and trying to swallow Maya's moans, she was so loud when she wanted to be. 

"Mad I made you miss seeing Lucas?" Maya smirked, gasping for breath, shit, Riley was so good at that.   
"Off," Riley mumbled, struggling with Maya's shorts, choosing to ignore the shirt: she knew if she made any attempt to get to Maya's famous number 7 jersey she wouldn't hear the end of it. Maya happily obliged and tried to keep quiet as Riley's head disappeared between her legs. 

"Fuck, Riles, that's the hottest fuckin' thing ever."  
"Mmph,"  
"Welc-aaaaaah, shit!"

Riley smirked, she knew she was good, not that good though.   
"Ow, Maya?!"  
"Get up you fucking idiot."

Oh, Smackle. The greatest - and most annoying - goalkeeper the East coast had ever seen. Smackle was lovable, but had become known as a massive cockblock. Well, if there was any cock, or ball, involved Smackle would block it. 

"Wait until you get home, or you'll both be on cleaning duty."  
"That could work." Maya grinned evilly, until she remembered last time that happened she'd got the boys changing room. She shuddered, thank God Riley had helped her discover why she hated boys so much during soccer. 

"We have a team talk, Maya."  
"Fine, wait for me?"  
"I'll come with you, otherwise you won't go."

~

"Hart you're late!"  
"She was doing stuff?"  
"Riley, your shorts look nice, bet they'd look even better on Maya's floor," the rest of the soccer team laughed at Smackle's attempts to flirt for Maya. 

Maya blushed beet red, she knew Riley was one to give hickeys and be super possessive, but were they that obvious? Surely not.   
Riley just smiled bashfully, grabbing Maya's hand to help ground her in the awkward situation. 

"I really like you," Maya muttered into Riley's ear, making sure to press her lips to the taller girls neck, smiling smugly.   
Riley blanched and wrapped her arm around Maya's waist, probably to ground herself. 

Yeah, Maya had some game. 

"Okay ladies, I get it, we're all adorable. Sadly, that won't win us the cup final. Hart, you're our sole striker. We'll be playing 4-3-3 -"

The girls let out a collective groan. The 4-3-3 formation was great for scoring but it also meant a ton of running and set pieces, which made games a hell of a lot harder. 

"Shut it. Maya's captain, Bradford and Walker as wingers. Carpenter, uh, Brenda and Jackson, you're midfield. Elisa and LeAnn, you're full backs, Caitlan and Leah in defence and Smackle, you're in goal. 

"Awesome," Maya sighed, already done with this stupid session.   
"Okay, just for that startlingly worrying enthusiasm, Matthews, you're not coming to the hotel."

"What?!"

Maya and Riley spoke at the same time, both outraged by Coach's sudden unfairness.   
"Coach I can't win away games unless I've slept with Riley the night before!"  
"Hart!"  
"Chill Riles, I just sleep better next to you."  
"Aw."

Coach groaned and signalled for the girls to run laps.   
"10 in 10, or no Riley. 

Riley dashed off with Maya hot on her heels, knowing only her and Maya's efforts really mattered. She was eager to keep Maya happy, this game would mean everything; there were going to be top scouts and even a few university representatives, and after listening to countless yelling matches between Katy and Maya, Riley knew Maya needed either a place in an actual division's starting 11, or a full ride to a sports university. 

"Hey, you okay baby?"  
"It's just bullshit." Maya muttered through gritted teeth, grabbing Riley's hand.   
"I'd run to the ends of the earth for you Maya, ten in ten is easy."  
"Ugh, I love you."

Riley suddenly slammed into a goalpost, and Maya went white.   
"Shit, Riley!"  
"No more laps, if miss Matthews promises not to sue she's guaranteed a place in the hotel!" Coach yelled, running to get a nurse.   
"Riles, shit, you're okay right?"  
"You... you love me?"  
"Fuck, I, uh, I mean you... you're kinda hard not to love. I had a better plan though! I was gonna buy you dinner, and play your favourite song and -"  
Riley immediately shut Maya up by slamming their faces together, pulling Maya on top of her. 

"I. Love. You. Too." Riley muttered, peppering kisses all over Maya's face.   
"RILEY MATTHEWS LOVES ME!" Maya yelled, leaning down slightly to kiss Riley softly. 

"Course I do, you're a star." Riley grinned, pulling Maya back down into her before she did a backflip or something even more embarrassing. 

"I love you so much."  
"I love you so much more peaches,"  
"Prove it."  
"Make me,"

"Where's Riley?!" The nurse screamed, throwing bottles in every direction.   
"Jesus. I'm fine Belinda, grade 2 collision, and Maya loves me!"  
"I'm so happy for you, crazy girl! Four times seven?"  
"Twenty eight, I'm fine Belinda,"  
"Have fun, ladies!" Belinda smiled and Maya blushed, burying her head in Riley's shoulder. 

"I love you, but you a lotta work." Maya mumbled. 

Riley just grinned like an idiot. Maybe her head was fine, but she was so in love with Maya sometimes it scared her. 

"I love you too, now let's finish our laps, before we start fornicating in the dugout,"  
"You mean fornicating in the dugout again." Maya laughed, pulling Riley up into a piggyback. 

"You're cute."  
"Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

I just love everything about her Farkle!! I see her and my hearts all. !!!!!!!!!,!??!!??!?!?!????!!!!!!!!!!¡!11!!1!!1'qnwnnn!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!?!!??????!! !!!'qnqnbfj!!!!:;(;((::::))))))<3<3<3<3???!??!??!??!&&££!!!?

Black hearts? For ur black hearted Hart ;)

Shit.

Hey, it's Maya ;);););)

Go away

But I thought I made ur heart go all jumpy n shit...

You do not! Don't. Negatory. Apologies.

Riley...

Okay! You make my heart go 'all jumpy and shit'

Good.

That's it?! Good ?

Yeah ;)

Why?!?!?!

Cause you've been making my heart all jumpy and shit from the second we kissed.

<3

I don't want to say it over text but I do, y'know...

U love me!!!!!!!!!!!!?!!??!!?!,?!?'bc CBC cncdbsjs d ? Cncncf g do??!?!????;,;;(;:)):):):(:(:))

Ugh, you're a dork.

Y O U R D O R K

Damn right ;););):)))

Do you think the :)))) looks like double chins?

You ruin everything

<3

~

Where are u

I'm literally in the bathroom Maya

U loved me once !

I still do u loser

*lover ;););)

I hate u

U loved me once !

I hate u x2

;);););) prove it

I hate u x3

Babe

LOVE U

:)

~

Baba

Baba?

Why u bein a paigon

I hope u kno ur daughters amazin

Wait what did you want??????? :)

U

:)  
On my way!

Hahah

Autocorrect ruined my life

At least ur not blaming me this time  
Bring soda n wear something cute

Everything I wear is cute

Tru ;)

:)

~

U are cute and I am weak

So...

Marry me

You are not proposing to me over text, Hart

Fine, open ur door.

Tacos?

;)

I hate you.

Open ur window.

Bruno mars lyrics. Love it.

Open ur closet.

I swear to god if you're in my closet.

Don't open ur closet.

!!

~

"You're crazy!"  
"Yeah..."  
"When did you even get here?"  
"Ages ago, if I hadn't already spent my non existent savings on this ring I'd get you a guard dog."  
"Maya..."  
"Riles... I love you so much."  
"I love you too! But don't propose!"

"Why not? You're going cross country in less than a month and I love you so much... so much oh my god. And you're mine and I'm going to miss you but you're my meal ticket! You gotta get educated baby! I just want you to know I'm always with you."

"Babe, that's the gayest proposal ever."  
"Shut up and let me marry you."  
"Go on then." Riley smiled through her tears, clutching the box of tacos against her chest.

"Riley Matthews,"  
"Yes."  
"Love of my life."  
"Yes,"  
"Greatest person I'll ever know."  
"Are you deaf?"  
"The girl who saved me,"  
"Yes!"  
"I love you."  
"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"  
"Will you marry me?"  
"YyyyyyyYyYyayayayaayayyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy! Sorry, autocorrect, but sure, I guess."  
"This is a verbal conversation."

"Shut up and kiss me."


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of crashing and kids yelling and screaming somehow managed to precede a very fast moving Maya Hart.

"Where the fuck is she?!"   
"Calm down." Lucas muttered tiredly, scowling at Zay when he pointed Maya in the direction of Bitchy Bradford (or Missy Bitchford, the group is still undecided).

But Zay believed in his direction, because Maya's angry, and the only thing worse than when Maya's angry is when she's scared, and she's only scared when Riley's had a bad night/morning/afternoon/day. Because Maya can't always protect her, try as she might. So she'll hold Riley until she falls asleep and then find the fucker who made her relapse.

"BRADFORD!"  
"Aw, my adorable little fuck-up."

Maya growls, each word acid rolling off her tongue, "do you think you're fucking funny?!" pinning Missy up against the lockers.   
"Whoa Hart, we all know Riley likes it rough, but you too? What a pair of -"  
"Do. You. Think. You're. Fucking. FUNNY?" Maya screams, punching a new part of Missy between every word. If Missy had any idea what Maya was on about, she may have let her beat on her a bit, the girl looked exhausted.

"Christ, I didn't say shit to Dorothy, okay ?!" She screams, as Billy grabs Maya by her collar.   
"Her fucking name is Riley. Riley fucking Matthews!" Maya yells.

Everyone, including Billy, knows that if Maya didn't believe Missy for a single second, they'd all be on the floor.

"Then why. The Fuck. Isn't she here?"  
"The problems Riley has,"  
"Shut the fuck up."  
"They're in her head Maya."  
"Shut up!"  
"Go home. Be there." Zay mutters, thanking Billy silently because of course he gets on with everyone. And he even nods at Missy, knowing she doesn't care that Maya is scared and angry and way too in love for anything else.

-

"Peaches?"  
"Right here, baby. Sleep good?"  
"Until you left."  
"I'm sorry, can we talk."  
"Suddenly super tired again!" Riley cries, pulling Maya into her, hoping it's enough to shut her up - for now at least.

It is.

"Hold onto me Riles," Maya sobs, clutching Riley's shirt, "please don't sink away again."  
"I'm just a little unsteady," Riley whispers, because she's fine, really.

Okay, she stopped taking her medication and found the key to the cupboard with all the sharp objects and Farkle the enabler has been buying her vodka, but she's fine! Fine.

Okay, a lot unsteady.

-

Maya wakes up slowly, wishing she'd closed the curtains to the bay window, because now the moonlight slices perfectly across Riley's face and oh my god she's so beautiful.

She's so beautiful.

"Riles..."  
"Sleeping."  
"I have to know Riley. Please, just for me."  
"Okay. Close your eyes and sit at the Bay Window. In that order." Riley attempts a weak joke but Maya's breath catches in her throat when Riley swallows a sob.

God, please Riley.

"Lights on?"  
"Whatever you want," Maya whispers, feeling tears track down her face, which is still soft and tired from sleep.   
"Lights off. I'm gonna take my top off, okay? And then I'm gonna lay in bed and then you can join me. Okay?" Riley questions nervously.

Maya sighs, "anything you want, baby."  
"Okay. Okay, it's you."  
"It's me,"  
"You and me?"  
"Forever. No matter what."

Both girls voices are muffled by the sounds of sobs, but they're brave, or at least trying to be.

"You're beautiful."  
"Hold that thought peaches, you can open your eyes."  
"I don't need to hold a thought that's always in my... oh Riles." Maya mumbles, opening her eyes slowly and assessing the damage.

Okay, it's bruises, and cigarette burns. But no fresh cuts. That's something.

"You."  
"Me,"  
"Are so beautiful," Maya sighs at Riley's eyes that a clenched shut, and climbs on top of her girlfriend(?) - they haven't had time to discuss it with all the pain. She lightly kisses Riley's knuckles, where the bruises are pale green, fading away to nothing, moving up to pepper kisses on pale arms, old scars and new bruises, angry purples and blues scattering her girl.

She stops at Riley's shoulder, sighing softly. "You're the most amazing person I've ever laid eyes on. I love you so much." She can feel Riley's body shake with sobs but the taller girl still doesn't open her eyes.

Maya sighs and moves to Riley's collarbone, gently kissing the area around the cigarette burns, knowing they sting too bad for anything else. "No matter what," Maya whispers, kissing across Riley's collarbones and neck, moving down her other hand to her knuckle. She takes Riley's hands in each of hers and rolls slowly so Riley's on top.   
"Please look at me," Maya begs, feeling her face get wetter by the second. What time is it? Maya's not crying. "I don't want this to change anything, I swear I'm doing good." Riley whines, attempting to bury her head in the crook of Maya's neck. "Riles..."  
"I stopped taking my medication."  
"Please look at me,"   
Riley reluctantly opens her eyes, meeting Maya's icy blue ones carefully, not wanting to hurt the girl anymore than she clearly already has.   
"Hey."  
"Hey." Riley giggles, despite the awful situation.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too peaches, more than I know what to do with."  
"You could kiss me?"  
"I could, but shouldn't we talk to my parents."  
"It's late, you're tired. Just kiss me," Maya whispers.

-

Riley sighs as Maya separates their lips, though she's proud she'd managed to shed Maya of her clothes at least until they were equal. Even Maya whines at the loss of contact, before moving to suck on Riley's neck.   
"Mayaaaaaaa..."  
Maya bites down, causing Riley to gasp and grip Maya's hips tight, before breathing more shallow when Maya starts to soothe the growing mark and kiss along Riley's jawline.

"That's the only mark I want to see on your beautiful, amazing body ever again, okay?"  
"I'll try."  
"No, you'll do, or we'll do."  
"What?!"  
"Riles... I haven't seen you that bad in two months! This was all because some girl in art complimented my painting."  
"I'm too much for you."  
"No! Never! Maybe, maybe... maybe I'm too much for you, at least for now. You need to get better Riles,"  
"I know! I am! Please Maya, don't do it."  
"I'd hate to, baby, but I'm scared. I can't sleep at night unless I'm next to you. I can't do shit unless you're there and I know you're okay. We need time, okay. I'm sorry, but this is the last straw."  
"And we'll still be best friends?"

Maya gives Riley a crooked smirk, "whatever you want."  
"Obviously I want you to stay." Riley grumbled, causing Maya to sigh. She sighed a lot these days.

"I'm not going anywhere, pinky promise." Maya swore, clasping their pinkies together.

"I love you."  
"I love you too." Riley smiled, determined to not let Maya down.

-

It took fourteen weeks, but Riley broke again. And Maya called things off, only temporarily. She couldn't see Riley for a while, too hurt and feeling selfish, so Riley spiralled.

No one blamed either girl, but Maya broke windows and noses, and Riley ended up with rehab, with strict instructions to her doctor that Maya couldn't visit.

The night before she'd broken, she'd showed up at Maya's door, begging them to run away.

-

_"Please, please Maya."_   
_"Riles, I love you, but I can't do that, no fuckin' way." Maya stood firm, before letting Riley in. She was clearly very drunk._

_"You're all I need!" Riley sobbed, "you're all I have."_   
_"C'mon Riles, have some water."_   
_"No!"_   
_"Okay then! Let's go to the bathroom." Maya snapped, her temper wearing thin. She knew it wasn't Riley's fault. She knew. But she hadn't slept in four days thanks to spending her nights on the phone to a fragile Riley and her days with Riley. The girl was addicting as much as she was terrifying. Maya wondered if Riley thought the same things about her._

_"I love you." Riley whispered, as Maya held her hair back,"_   
_"Shh, I love you too, you need to be sick,"_   
_"Okay," Riley nodded, making it her mission, if only to have something to do._

_Once they were in bed Riley was a lot less tired. She'd brushed her teeth, and Maya looked only a bit tired, so why not?_  
  
_"Riley, what are you doing?!"_  
 _"Shhh, you make me happy, let me make you happy." Riley groaned, and Maya almost, almost gave in when Riley started to ghost her lips over Maya's neck. Almost._  
 _"Let's go to sleep?" Maya begged, pushing Riley off her softly._  
 _"No! Either I fuck you or we run away!"_  
 _"You're drunk!"_  
 _"M'Not that drunk, and we do this when I'm sober, what's the problem?" Riley smirked, kissing Maya roughly. Maya moaned into her mouth, before regaining her composure._  
 _"Please Riley."_  
 _"There's someone else."_  
 _"I spend every minute of my life with you! I love you!"_  
 _"M'sorry."_  
 _"Please can we sleep."_  
 _"Fine, but kiss me back first."_

_Maya was weak, they ended up sleeping together, and when Maya woke up to an empty bed, she freaked. About ten minutes into tearing her room apart in fear and anger, her phone rang._   
_"She's at the hospital."_   
_"Fuck!"_

-

It took nine months, but both girls were fine. About three months into Riley's treatment, Maya was diagnosed with PTSD from her sleepless nights and constant fear over Riley. She was admitted into a private institution so she could heal faster; Riley was doing a lot better these days and if she knew Maya had collapsed, who knows what could happen. Her recovery was slow, but she got there, same as Riley. She actually got home five days before Riley. She was bouncing on her heels in Riley's room waiting for her return.   
"Surprise!!"

Maya grinned, the party had been her idea, though she knew Riley would want to unpack before any festivities.

Oh god, she's lost weight. She looks beautiful. Why can't Maya speak. Words, Maya, sentences.

"Hey."  
"Hi."

Sentences turned out to be an exaggeration, as well as words, as Maya and Riley had a lot of making up to do.

They were okay. They'd be great.

And Maya was Riley's girlfriend, and vice-versa. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not sure if I want to leave this as a one shot or make it a series. 
> 
> u prob know the song but it's a drop in the ocean - Ron pope I think (jus imagine its Sabrina pls and thank you)

"Are you dedicating your set to anyone tonight, Hart?"  
"Get fucked, Lucas."

The Texan's eyes soften slightly, before pulling the guitar away from Maya slowly, trying to tune the piece of shit more accurately. It's broken and scratched, but it was given to her by a very young and in love Riley Matthews, before the triangle tore them apart.

-

They'd tried, they'd tried so hard. Maybe they weren't meant to be together; Riley and Lucas had never found it that hard, or Maya and Lucas. They cussed each other out over every new friend, fussed over anniversaries and boundaries, and Riley was insanely jealous. At first Maya had found the constant hickeys and touching a huge turn on, but when Riley tried to molest her in the cloak room of their high school reunion, she admitted she was tired.

First was the smoking. Maya didn't see a huge problem with it, they calmed her down and it wasn't like she couldn't afford it - she'd dropped out of college to work on illustrations for a children's book with Cory Matthews. It was sweet.   
Riley hated it.

"Please stop."  
"Wouldn't even if I could. It looks cool!"  
"Not to your wife!"  
"Let me propose!"

Next was late nights, drugs and head in club bathrooms. The first time, Maya told her about the lanky brunette she'd met outside their local, high off some pill and very horny. They'd both cried, and Maya had torn up their kitchen, but Riley had forgiven her. The next five times she only told Lucas. After that, she didn't even have to get off her face beforehand.

Three days after Maya showed up at their apartment after being missing for a week, Riley called things off. She was wearing Maya's sweater and sleeping on Maya's side of the bed, but Maya was gone. She cried into the 'big spoon' pillow but never let anyone see. She dated girls for a while before settling down with Zay, he was sweet and patient and he felt a lot safer than a slowly spiralling out of control Maya Hart.

Maya eventually moved in with Lucas, though she'd insisted on paying Riley's rent (it was her fault she was moving out, not Riley's), and two thirds of Lucas': she was like crazy rich thanks to the successes of the fourth book, there were talks of a movie, and Maya was designing everything, working overtime to keep Riley off her mind.

There were a lot of one night stands, but Maya never dated until Riley had graduated, paying her rent all through college. Riley begged Lucas to get her to stop, claiming it was demeaning, but Riley still ate bread and fruit most nights, so Lucas didn't bring it up. He knew Riley was still in love with Maya, even when she moved in with Zay and they started looking at purple couches in Ikea. Sometimes love just sucked.

Eventually the 'triangle' brole them apart, Maya worst of all, and Lucas stopped trying to hold them all together. He still met Zay and Farkle for coffee, and got Smackle to tutor Maya in Swedish for the translated works Cory was writing, and would invite Zay to play basketball to check up on Riley, but they never spoke, Maya claiming on her bad days that Riley drove her to cheat, she was awful and clingy and a small part of Lucas believed her, up until she'd curl up into a ball and scream for Riley to take her home. He'd hated every second of her recovery, but was glad when she'd managed it.

It was then that she'd given up on illustrating, when all her elves and pixies and sceneries started to look like the Matthews, Riley and the bay window. Cory ensured her she was still welcome any time, even just to remind Auggie that art was a real subject (Ava had taken a great interest and cancelled a lot of their dates to catch-up over summer), and Maya still cried 'cause it felt like goodbye, and slept in Riley's old bed because she knew her and Zay were spending the day sightseeing, like they did most Sundays. She hated Zay for stealing Riley, she hated herself more for not fighting for her girl.

Eventually, she got over the drugs, but never Riley, and started to see a therapist over how much her heart ached hearing Riley's name. Her therapist was understanding, then worried, and made Maya have heart screenings. It turned out Maya actually was dying of a broken heart, stress induced cardiac arrest, and she was immediately admitted to hospital.

By the time she got back to Lucas' - it didn't feel like home - every trace of Riley's existence was gone: the purple rug, all of the cat photos on the wall, the pottery her and Maya had made to decorate his apartment (he was looking for an excuse to get rid of that), even the pair of Riley's shoes that Maya still wore day in and day out. At first Maya had yelled that he had no right, but she'd understood eventually and cried into his shirt.

She hated the way her heart still beat out a pathetic love me, love me, love me, and the fact that her heart had been breaking since the second she'd crawled through the bay window.

-

But they were older now, Zay and Riley had broken up, and he was in France with a beautiful girl everyone forgets the name of (Sophia or Sandra or Stacy), and Riley's still so in love with Maya it hurts, even more than it did two years ago. She sighs as Maya takes the stage with her shitty three quarter length guitar, remembering how she'd play it softly for Riley when she couldn't sleep, Riley's head in her lap and gentle music filling the room.

Maybe Riley's waiting tables because it's fucking difficult to get a job even with a degree, or maybe it's because the cafe is always packed out and Maya looks amazing as usual, especially when she's singing. Today she's going to talk to her.

Maybe.

"Uh, I'm no support act so I don't know why everyone's here," Maya grins as she takes her seat on stage, the audience gives an appreciative chuckle and Riley bites back a groan, how is her self esteem still so low?! She's a god. A literal god.

"Anyway, this is, uh, a drop in the ocean. And I don't usually do covers, so someone's, uh,"

Shit! Eye contact. What do normal people do in these situations?! Riley decides to trip over her feet and fling coffee everywhere.

Nailed it.

Maya smiles dopily and Lucas clears his throat before she coughs and continues. "Sorry, uh, nostalgia. This is a drop in the ocean and its dedicated to the cute brunette covered in coffee,"

Riley blushes before she realises she's splattered coffee all over some asshole art looking chick with short brown hair. Maya notices the interaction and laughs a bit, "the, the waitress."

Riley may as well not have legs now, given her current co-ordination, she squeaks (why, Riley, of all the noises?) and makes a beeline for the staff room, where a very amused Darby is waiting.

-

"A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most... be-bec, 'cause you are my heaven"

Maya let's out a shaky sigh, feeling stupid as she watches Riley laugh with a ridiculously hot waitress. Damn coffee shops and lesbians in coffee shops.

"Well, I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me..."

she whispers the next lyrics, noticing Riley's attention back at her. Tears roll down her cheeks as she tries to continue smiling.   
"... just pretend  
A few more hours then it's time to go.' I'm sorry, no encore tonight." Maya mutters, racing out of the store.   
There's light and awkward applause as Riley hangs up her apron and sprints after her.

-

"Hey! Maya! Miss Hart!!"

Maya keeps walking, but falters slightly, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Turn around Riles,"  
"But you dedicated a song to me..."

This time, Maya does stop, and a fast moving Riley bumps into her back, blushing at the familiar warmth and paint smell, she still paints.

"You still paint?"  
"Everything I do is dedicated to you. You broke my heart."  
"Broken hearts keep beating." Riley said solemnly, and if the air wasn't so thick, both girls would laugh at the Red Planet Diaries quote. Everything is so familiar, like watching a VHS tape of their old interactions. Maya chokes down a sob and throws herself into Riley's arms.

"I missed you."  
"Shut up, you're ruining it." Riley whispers, running her hands through still soft blonde hair, stroking out the kinks and loving the smell of vanilla and...

"Hey honey," Maya grins, finally feeling safe for the first time in two years.   
"Hey,"

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found three chapters I wrote on New Years Eve but then got blackout lol and forgot about them. I was gna so them as three mini one shots in one chapter but I liked this one too much.

"It was just so perfect, Maya..." Shut. Up. Shut up! Shut up, please. "What?" 

Shit.   
"You said you were fine, you don't like Lucas, I don't want you to be uncomfortable... I love you."   
"Jesus Riley!" Ah fuck, why was she yelling?   
"What Maya?! You're not even making sense right now, in fact, you're being a... a jerk!" 

The girls suddenly froze, all their anger dissipating into the air around them. 

Well, for a minute.   
"You just said the J word!"   
"It hurt."   
"M'sorry,"   
"What's your problem Maya?" Rileys voice had gone angry again, but much softer, as if the ill feelings between the two of them were physically hurting her. Hell, they were hurting Maya. 

"I thought you didn't like Lucas, I'll end it if you really want?"   
"No, Riley. Don't do that. M'not jealous of you. I don't like Lucas." "Well you're clearly jealous, so..." 

"Nope."   
"Maya."   
"We're not having this conversation, this isn't real," "MAYA!"   
"Not happening. See you on Monday, maybe." 

Riley gripped the waistband of Maya's skirt, yanking Maya back inside into a sitting position, before realising how close to Maya's - um - asset she was. She blushed deep red before bowing her head. 

"Ring power." "Riles..." "Please, Maya. I need to know," Maya sighed, she knew the only way to shut Riley up would be to take what was probably doing to be the biggest risk of her life. Shaking slightly, she cupped Riley's chin, and leaned in closer to the taller girl. 

"Maya..."   
"Sh, let me have my moment." Maya muttered, before pressing their mouths together gently. 

As expected, Riley's first reaction was shock, even though she knew what was going to happen. Maya wasn't exactly subtle: she was an artist for God's sakes.   
What surprised Maya was when Riley pressed further into Maya, pulling the blonde onto her lap and wrapping her arms around Maya's waist. Gasping from the shock of the younger girl's bravery, Riley took that as a solid opportunity to gently slide her tongue into Maya's mouth, wary of scaring the clearly nervous girl. 

Thankfully, Maya was a great kisser and relaxed into it, eventually. Riley pulled away smiling, and had the biggest shit eating grin Maya had ever seen when she let out a desperate whine and tried to chase Riley's mouth.   
"Riles..."   
"We should talk about this."   
"No, we were kissing, I liked kissing you! Like, a lot."   
"I was running out of things to say about Lucas." Riley admitted, knowing it would break Maya out of her trance. 

"WHAT?!"   
"You really didn't know?"   
"Shut up Riley, of course I didn't know!! I've been out since I was eleven! You're straight!"   
"As a roundabout." Riley smirked, trying to ease the growing tension between them. 

"I'm fucking leaving." Maya growled, knowing Riley would drag her back inside if she tried to go via the bay window, she stormed off towards the bedroom door. 

"Maya!"   
"Shut up Riley. I need to think." "NO!" 

Riley slammed Maya against the door, obviously not too hard; she loved Maya and really didn't need another trip to the hospital this week.   
"You're not leaving."   
"Prove it." Maya practically spat. She was really angry, and hot right now. So hot, oh wow. Before the rational part of her brain could stop her, Riley smashed their mouths together, much harder than the original kiss. 

"Riles, I really hate you right now," Maya groaned as Riley moved from her best friend's mouth to just below her jaw line, looking for her sweet spot. 

"Sure. You. Do." Riley muttered, biting down harshly on Maya's pulse point, eliciting the most amazing noise Riley had ever heard. 

"Jesus Maya,"   
"Jesus, indeed!" 

Shit. 

"Farkle?!"   
"Ladies?"   
"Out. Out now you fucking creep!" Maya screamed, removing her shoe and taking aim at Farkle's stupid interrupting head. 

"Aah, see you on Monday Riley!" "Bye Farkle!" 

Maya turned to face her best friend, girlfriend, maybe?   
"Riles?"   
"Yeah."   
"What just happened?"   
"I think it's safe to say Farkle ruined whatever mood your amazingly short temper had created." 

Maya blushed, causing Riley to smile brightly at her. 

"You know what I mean."   
"I do."   
"Can we talk about it?"   
"I thought you were leaving?"   
"Do you want me to leave?"   
"No! God, noooo, no. I just, I've never, y'know kissed a girl, I don't know where to go from here."   
"How about Central Park with me, how about next Tuesday?" "Smooth," 

Both girls laughed, moving closer before wrapping their arms around each other, easing into a tight embrace. 

"I love you."   
"I love you too, peaches. I'm so happy right now. Wait, why are you crying?"   
"Jus' happy, Riles." 

Riley sighed contentedly, rubbing Maya's back in an attempt to calm the shorter girl down.   
"What do well tell Farkle?"   
"The truth: it's none of his business."   
"Oh, good, great."   
"I mean, I want them to know. But I need to break up with Lucas, and obviously we don't even know what we are, and I love you, I don't want to scare you."   
"I love you so much." 

Riley kissed Maya's forehead, trying to calm the girl she loved. She knew even though Maya was out, it would be a big thing to actually be in a relationship that their real life friends and families knew about. 

"I'll talk to Farkle on Monday, okay?"   
"Thank you baby."   
"Baby?" Riley smiled, blushing slightly. She figured the blush would become a constant part of her appearance now she and Maya would be sharing a lot more moments like these. 

"I just, uh, y'know... trying out..."   
"I love it."   
"Oh, great. Perfect!" 

Riley smiled, leading Maya onto her bed, tired from the crazy day they'd had. From her mind numbingly boring date with Lucas, to finally being able to kiss Maya, to making out with Maya, to Farkle catching them, it was safe to say she needed a nap. 

"Can we cuddle?"   
"Sure, baby." Maya smiled, wrapping her arms around Riley's waist from behind. Pressing her hips closer to Riley, for warmth, she told herself. 

~ 

The girls woke up several hours later, only by the very loud rumbling of Maya's stomach.   
"Bit of a mood killer, peaches." Riley grinned, leaning further into Maya's front and trying to absorb some of the older girl's warmth. "Wan... wan to sleep. Riles," Maya murmured, burying her face into Riley's neck and intertwining their fingers. Riley sighed contentedly before leaning forwards, certain Maya would follow her out of the bed. 

"Where are we going?"   
"My parents left us food."   
"You're sure?"   
"Certain." Maya grinned, thankful for how considerate Riley's parents were. Shit! She quickly texted her mom and Shawn that she'd be sleeping at Riley's, before sitting next to her girl and grabbing a bowl of macaroni. 

Just so you know, if you put a single drop of ketchup in there I won't kiss you," Maya promised, grimacing as Riley sat down with the two litre bottle Topanga had to buy in bulk. 

Riley smirked, grabbing Maya's face and pulling the girl closer, almost close enough for their lips to touch, and quickly looked down at Maya's lips. 

"You sure, peaches?"   
"Uh, I mean as long as you brush your teeth we should be fine and -" Maya was quickly cut off by the softest pair of lips she could ever hope to feel, and Riley's tongue in her mouth. Riley sure loved to be dominant with her kissing. 

"Just to tide me over then."   
"Sure." Riley smiled and kissed Maya's cheek, before dumping a barrel - a literal freaking barrel of ketchup onto her pasta. Gagging as though she'd just seen Lucas kiss Riley, like she'd never recover from seeing such an atrocity, Maya angled her face away from Riley's stupid ketchup sauce and tried to eat her leftovers without puking. "You know you love me." "Course I do, but that, that isn't healthy!" "You're right Maya, this isn't healthy!" 

Both girls shrieked, then covered each other's mouths because shit, Cory and Topanga both had work tomorrow, before glaring at Farkle. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Maya steamed, and Riley had to restrain herself; angry, possessive, crazy jealous Maya was so hot. 

"I have to stop this! It's not healthy! Maya, you've loved Riley since forever, I know, but she has a boyfriend - my best friend!" 

Maya felt tears brimming in her eyes at that statement, as much as she hated crusty-ass-white-bread-Friar, she didn't want to hurt him, and she knew it would hurt Riley to end their relationship. 

"It's not healthy Maya, but I don't blame you. Riley, what were you thinking?! She's in love with you!" Riley looked like she'd been hit by a truck, and Maya would've liked nothing more than to kill Farkle in this moment. 

"That's right, ah, I do. I love her Farkle, and she loves me. It's not the most conventional -"   
"You can say that again."   
"But that's just the way it is. We're Riley and Maya. I love her, I'll always love her, without her I may never come back." 

Smiling almost dreamily at Maya, Riley got up and wrapped her arms around Maya's waist from behind, Maya leaning into her touch as she rested her chin on Maya's shoulder. "I know it's a shock, Farkle, but it's always been this way, deep down. I'm sorry I have to hurt Lucas, but I think he knew - we all knew, deep down." 

Farkle sighed, "I know, and if it was anyone else, I'd be mad, so freakin' mad."   
"I know, but she's mine, Farkle, she'll always be mine." Riley blushed and kissed Maya's cheek. This was going to be the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

~


End file.
